


Ты хоть раз меня

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Elements of Slash, Gen, I HATE MYSELF AND WANT TO DIE, POV, Poetry, dark kageyama tobio, my eyes are burning, tagging is hard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Слушал, мой хороший?
Kudos: 3





	Ты хоть раз меня

Ты хоть раз меня слушал, мой хороший?  
Всеми ещё с самого детства брошен,  
Подбирал ты нежности-ласок крошки   
И мечтал, что кто-то тебе их даст.  
И давали ведь — я как можно чаще,   
Тот семпай — он понял, что ты пропащий...  
 _Этот_ заблудился в тебе как в чаще —  
Ну, который рыжик. Он не предаст.  
Я тебе про это ведь говорила —  
Тебя рисовали они акрилом,  
Придавая форму, давая силу —  
Ты вновь растекался под царский плащ...

Ты хоть раз меня слушал? Вот ответь мне. Предсказала всё. Что там молвят? "Ведьма"?

Ты расплавишься ярко-красной медью,  
Только кем же выдастся твой палач?


End file.
